Beautiful Surprise
by Snixxforlife
Summary: Brittany and Santana are in there senior year of high school and get a shocking surprise. Will they be able to handle it together or will they separate along the way?


**A/N: This is an idea I've had for a long time now and I'm finally putting it on here so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own glee or brittana. But I do own all the DVDs and all the episodes on iTunes. :) **

* * *

McKinley High is not your favorite place to be, but there is one person that always seems to make it better. Your Britt-Britt. That's right she's yours. Not Artie's or Mike's or Kurt's. Don't even get started on the last one. It doesn't even make sense, Prancy Smurf is capital G gay and Brittany was totally into you at the time. Anyway everything has been going pretty good since Finn pushed you out of the flannel closet. You still kept your HBIC status and Brittany still hasn't been slushied. Life is going pretty good right now.

Right now you have math. The only class of the day you weren't allowed to take with Brittany. Apparently she is slow and math and you are advanced so there wasn't really much you could do there. Oh well, you can live spending one hour a day without Brittany. Tonight she is coming over and you are going to pop in a movie and get your sweet lady kisses on. Sounds like a great night.

* * *

She's at her locker. You walk up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who." You say in a deep voice. She thinks for a moment then turns around.

"Uh Puck." she says innocently. You laugh and lean up to kiss her but she never responds. That's weird she always kisses you back especially when there are people around. Showing off your relationship is her favorite thing other than cuddling and sweet lady kisses of course. Maybe she just had a bad test or something.

"Hi babe, hows your day been going?" You ask hoping she will give you a clue to what is bothering her.

"Good." she says trying not to make eye contact. She's lying and you know it.

"Are you still coming over tonight mom is making mac n' cheese your favorite." You really hope she says yes cause you've been missing her a lot today. It should also help her get out of her funk.

"Um I can't tonight I've um... I've got homework. yeah I have homework." Crap!

Now she's avoiding you too. you need to figure out what you did or didn't do and fix it fast because things like this never happen.

* * *

A few days later Brittany is still ignoring you but you am not having that anymore. She is coming over tonight and you are going to fix what ever is wrong. Maybe after that you can get your mack on because you sure do miss your Britt-Britt. We have glee club today and you got there extra early so you can practice. Mr. Shue is giving you a solo this week and you are going to rock it.

This weeks lesson is "Beautiful".You are singing to Brittany today hoping it will make up for whatever you did to make her mad at you. Right now she is sitting on the other side of the room from you but as soon as you sing to her that's all going to change.

"Santana, the floor is yours." Mr. Shue says snapping you out of your trance.

You walk up to the front of the room and the music starts. All eyes are on you, except hers.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

You stare right at her hoping that she will eventually look up into your eyes and realize how much she means to you.

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)._

_Yeah_

She finally looked up at you and you show all the feelings you've felt during the past few days.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

You walk over to her and grab her hand without losing eye contact.

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

You see tears start to fall from her eyes and You catch them and wipe them away.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

"I love you so much Brittany." You say and go in to kiss her but she runs out of the choir room before your lips could meet. You stand there dumbfounded for a moment then run after her.

* * *

You go looking for Brittany every where. You've checked all the bathrooms, the locker rooms, even class rooms. All of a sudden you hear crying coming from a near by janitor closet. you knock a few times. "Britt, baby are you in there." You hear a lock click and take that as a sign to enter.

Once you enter the closet you see her curled up into herself in the corner. "Baby what's wrong." You say going to sit down beside her.

She begins sobbing harder as you approach her. "Britt please tell me your starting to scare me." You say as she tries to get her crying under control. "Are you going to break up with me?"

She puts her hand to your face and says, "No San, I would never do that. your going to break up with me though." She starts crying again.

"What Brittany I would never do that please tell me what's wrong." You say as you start shaking out of fear of what it could possibly be.

"I'm pregnant." That's all she says and then you see black.

* * *

**Thoughts? **


End file.
